Tueur à gages
by ImTheAlpha
Summary: Merlin est devenu tueur à gages. Sa vie s'améliore un peu plus chaque jour mais il n'a pas toujours les bonnes réactions face à ses sentiments et aux ordres qu'il reçoit. Cela va-t-il lui porter préjudice ? / UA / Merthur
1. Prologue

_Comment suis-je devenu tueur à gages pour le compte de l'état ?_

_Tout à commencé huit ans après le début de ma condamnation à perpétuité, le jour où Athur Pendragon m'a fait sortir de prison._

_J'ai tué une jeune fille alors que je comptais tuer son frère car ce dernier avait blessé quelqu'un que j'aimais._

_C'est peut être ce qui a attiré l'attention d'Arthur._

_Il aimait les émotions. Elles lui permettaient de manipuler._

« Donc pendant que les autres regardent la coupe du monde de foot, tu restes dans ta cellule à lire. »

_Arthur m'a offert une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle famille._

_Mais il y avait un prix à payer, évidemment._

_Et ce prix, c'était le job que je devais faire._

_Arthur Pendragon a monté une équipe qui lutte contre le terrorisme et le crime organisé._

_Je ne savait pas qui lui donnait ses ordres._

_Mais quelqu'un haut placé à donner son accord pour notre existence._


	2. Le premier coup

Disclaimer : les personnages de Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas

Pairing : ArthurxMerlin ( mais vous avez le temps avant de les voir ensemble )

C'est un univers alternatif.

Note : J'ai modifié le prénom de Merlin parce que ça m'arrange, mais je suis restée proche avec Emryck, Emrys. vous voyez ?

* * *

_Le premier coup d'Arthur a été de me remettre en contact avec une vieille connaissance. _

_Comment je pourrais le décrire ?_

_Ok, prenez la personne qui vous agace le plus au monde et multipliez ça par dix, non, par cent. Vous pensez en avoir fini avec lui, vous pensez que vous n'aurez plus jamais à revoir son visage, ou à entendre sa voix idiote à nouveau. Mais il est toujours là._

_James._

Je suis assis dans la voiture à côté de l'homme qui m'a fait sortir. Nous roulons à travers la ville, puis nous nous arrêtons devant un immense HLM. Nous descendons de la voiture puis nous nous dirigeons dans les étages. Pour ma part, je ne fais que suivre l'homme qui m'a fait sortir, d'ailleurs je vais l'appeler X. Nous approchons d'une porte et je peux entendre de la musique. Le garde de X frappe violemment contre la porte. Nous attendons quelques secondes mais personne ne vient ouvrir. Alors X sort une clef de sa poche, ouvre la porte et le garde entre en premier. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, un garçon sort de l'appartement, alors nous entrons, X devant moi. Il y a un jeune homme de dos. Il se retourne et un grand sourire s'étale sur son visage. Je le reconnaît aussitôt.

« Mr Pendragon.

-James. »

La seule chose que je suis capable de dire est un « oh non.. ». James me regarde et lâche un petit rire.

« Hey ! Emryck Martin !

-Je reste pas ici, dis-je à X après avoir soupiré.

-Où est ce que vous avez partagé un cellule déjà ? À Wandsworth c'est ça ?

-Je reste pas ici ! C'est un imbécile !

-Tu es un peu dur ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas Einstein.. »

James perd son sourire et se tourne vers moi.

« Emryck, mon pote..

-Je ne suis pas « ton pote ». Je reste pas ici, dis-je une fois de plus en me tournant vers la sortie.

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas vivre avec lui ? Demande X avant de se tourner vers son garde. Débarrasse toi de James. »

Le garde sort un garot d'une de ses poches et le passe autour du cou de James. Il commence à serrer, James m'appelle. Je me fige et tourne la tête vers X.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Tu auras l'appartement pour toi tout seul.

-Emryck, mon pote, s'il te plaît, supplie James, j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois. Je suis désolé pour le plateau au self, mon pote. Dis lui juste que tu reste avec moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Le garde serre un peu plus fort et James tombe à genoux, il me supplie encore. X reprend la parole :

« Tu dois te demander « va-t-il vraiment le faire » ? Vous ne devriez penser qu'à ça, en ce moment. Mais.. Penses tu que je ne le ferai pas ? »

Je regarde X, puis James. Il n'a plus d'air, il étouffe. J'attends encore quelques secondes pour voir si X renonce, mais il ne bouge pas.

« D'accord., ça va, je reste. »

Le garde relâche James qui tombe au sol et tousse. X regarde ses ongles comme si le fait qu'un de ses hommes ait failli mourir n'a aucune importance. En fait, je pense que ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance pour lui. Après deux minutes à regarder James au sol, X sort du salon tout en glissant une dernière phrase.

« Il y a une surprise dans ta chambre. Et des trucs utiles.

-Est ce que vous allez me dire qui vous êtes ? Je demande en le suivant.

-Non, tu vas devoir attendre demain. »

Son garde le suit et les deux hommes sortent de l'appartement. James se relève, toujours en se tenant la gorge. Je secoue la tête.

Je suis assis sur mon lit dans ma chambre avec une enveloppe à mon nom dans les mains. Je l'ouvre et laisse tomber ce qu'il y a dedans sur le lit. Une grosse liasse de billets, un passeport et une carte d'identité à mon nom, et un relevé de compte bancaire où il y a déjà pas mal d'argent.

Je me lève et retourne dans le salon où James est affalé dans le fauteuil. Il me regarde.

« Comment va le chat ?

-Quel chat ? Je demande en cherchant autour de moi.

-Celui des livres que tu lisais en prison. Le chat est-il mort ? Est-il vivant ? Ou est-il les deux à la fois ?

-Tu te souviens de ça ?

-C'était grave intelligent mais c'était ta réputation. Je me souviens aussi des autres mecs qui disaient « déconne pas avec le mec intelligent et calme là ». Je me souviens quand j'étais en cellule avec toi, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé en face de lui et ferme les yeux en me disant que, quand je les ouvrirai à nouveau, je serai dans ma cellule. Et que cet imbécile ne sera pas avec moi. Je compte jusqu'à dix dans ma tête.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je suis toujours sur le canapé avec l'autre imbécile qui me fait coucou avec sa main. Je soupire et laisse me tête tomber en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé.

« James ?

-Hm ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour eux ?

-Ce qu'on a toujours fait..

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On fait ce que la loi ne peut pas, on s'occupe des gens qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre. Allez Emryck t'es intelligent. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Emryck, tu es le tueur. »

Oh, vraiment.. Génial ! Comme si j'avais l'intention de retomber là-dedans. Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

Je suis un tueur maintenant, c'est super. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment le truc pour m'attirer des problèmes.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre. Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes mais je suis dyslexique et je n'ai pas de bêta alors je fais de mon mieux. J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive bientôt.


End file.
